Heir of Grindelwald
by Qorianth Grindelwald
Summary: What would life be like for a young boy that is stuck between two sides. He is automatically sided with his father and his followers, but he knows that there is more to life. When he meets Newt Scamander something inside of him snaps and he tries to redeem himself. Rated T , just to be safe.
1. Heir of Grindelwald

Let me introduce myself before I tell you my story, I am Qorianth, Qorianth Grindelwald. I am Gellert Grindelwald's son, the future Dark Lord.

"Gellert couldn't we have just apparated there?" I complain

"Son, you need the exercise and we can't apparate there! Do you want to set off anti-apparation alarms! We have to meet someone from the inside." Father says

"Why do I have to be here? I could be back home, mastering my charms!"

"You need to get out more, and I think you may like our guest."

Gellert ends his statement with finality. I take the hint and shut up. We walk for another ten minutes through the streets of London. I roll my eyes and groan.

"If you groan again you will be subject to consequences when we get home." Father says.

I know Father's meaning of consequences, and it isn't nice. He may be my father, but that doesn't give me any leniency. I stop and staighten up. I walk slightly behing Gellert, but at the same speed as him. Both of us are dressed in fine robes, our best. We finally arrive at our destination, a tiny corner coffee shop.

"Father," I say, "Why are we stopping?"

"We have arrived, my son." He answers, "Come, follow me."

We walk inside and we sit down at a booth. Minutes later someone else arrives scans the store, makes eye contact with father, and nods. The lady, for that is what she is, orders a coffee and walks over. My father looks at my pointedly and I mov over to allow her to sit down. She joins us. Father greets her in the customary Pure-blood fashion. She extends her hand and he clasps it and kisses it. If it wasn't customary I would have thrown up. I turn to her and do the same. She introduces herself as Genori. I introduce myself and then my father. She smiles at us each in turn.

"Now, onto business," She says

Straight to the point, good.

"I have news about the-" She scans the shop again, "Ministry."

"What?" Father asks

"They found me out! they really must hate you and everyone the follows you! They put a price on my head! The sent this stupid magizoologist after me. I am not worried, he is a pacifist."

"Who?"

"Newt Scamander."

"Don't underestimate your opponents, Miss Genori." I say

"Anyway he is becoming an annoyance."

"Do you want us to get rid of said, annoyance?" I ask

"Yes, I also need some poly-juice potion. I have run out and I need to change my appearance."

I sigh.

"Son?" Father says, "Is there something you'd like to say?"

"I want to capture this Newt guy. I haven't had any fun recently and it is getting boring." I say

"Is torturing not enough?" Father sighs

"No, it just gets boring after awhile and it is the same thing over and over again, they are never any fun!"

"Fine, you may go. Be easy on him, he is a pacifist." Father says with a grin

I grin and take my leave of them. I know that Father didn't mean what he said and I tend on having some fun with my food.


	2. Newt is in trouble!

Meanwhile on the other side of London...

Newt runs down the street. He is following a set of golden footprints. He is exhausted, it is clear in how he walks. He is sweating. He is clearly a little on edge.

"I need to find her, before Grindelwald does." He says to homself

Many passers-bys look at him as if he was mental. Which he definitely looks like. His hair is all messy and he has some dirt smudges on his face. He has this weird look in his eye, as if he was seeing thinhs they couldn't. Which was true, every muggle couldn't see the footprints. Newt blinks a couple of times.

"Stay awake, they could be anywhere." He says

Newt turns a corner and enters a coffee shop. A young man hurries out, looking exceptionally happy with himself. A couple sit in the corner. The man is barely in view, but he could see the woman perfectly. She sees him and whispers something to her companion. He shrugs it off. Finally he had found Genori, he was warry though, he doesn't know who her companion is, if it was Grindelwald than he was to late. He still had to get her, no matter what. Suddenly he is grabbed from behind. He whirls around to see a man that at first he thinks is Grindelwald. Newt curses before he realizes that it isn't Grindelwald that is in front of him.

"Oh, I am terribly sorry, I thought you were someone else." Newt says

"Don't be, I take after my father and I get that alot." The young man says

"Your Fa-!" Newt suddenly looks alarmed

"Oh, did you figure it out?" The young man says

Newt's eyes glare at him. He sees the the young Grindelwald is slightly distracted by something. Newt punches him in the jaw and takes that opportunity to run out of the coffee shop.

"Sorry!" He yells over his shoulder as he runs away

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Trapped and in Trouble

I am caught by surprise when he punches me. I recover quickly and run after him. I know these streets, he doesn't. I quickly gain on him. I see him turn quickly up ahead and smile. That alley only leads to a dead end. I run after him. I can hear his footsteps upahead. I stop to catch my breath for a breif moment before running after him again, my father was right, I am out of shape. I soon catch up to him as he runs into the wall at the end of the alley.

"Nowhere to go! No use to run, Mr Scamander! You can't apparate here so don't even try!" I say

"Who are you!" Newt yells

"I am Qorianth, son of Gellert Grindelwald, Heir of the Dark Lord." I say

"What do you want with me!"

"You have been tormenting my friend," I say, "Plus, I am bored, I need some fun."

Newt looks at me, horrified.

"Aw, I just wanted a little fun." I mock pout

Newt looks at me suspiciously before casting stupify and trying to run for it. I easily block the spell and tackle him.

"Mr. Scamander, your coming with me." I say

Newt looks at me pleadingly and I grin.

"You are going to bring me so much fun, Mr. Scamander." I say before casting Stupify on him.

He gives me one more fearful look before the spell hits him and he is knocked out. I pick him up and drap one of his arms over my shoulder. I Carry him out of the alleyway like this. Nobody gives me a second glance, in this area there are many drunkards, so seeing someone being dragged in this order isn't new. Someone stops me.

"Excuse me sir, but would you like some help?" A man says

I look up at him and recognize him as one of my father's many followers.

"If it isn't any trouble." I say

"No, none at all." He smiles

He takes Newt's other arm and helps me prop him up.

"Normal place, eh?" He says

"Yeah, he really put up a fight. No match for me though." I say

The man helps me drag Newt home and into the dungeons. He helps me shackle Newt.

"What'd he do?" He asks

"Just decided to mess with the wrong person on the wrong day." I say

The man nods, he understands the meaning behind my words, he messed with one of us and I was sent to capture him.

"Well I'll leave you to it, sir." He says before leaving

I smile. Now to bring Newt to my father. I unshackel him and drag him upstairs, careless of how he hit the steps. I bring him to my father's, study. I present him to my father.

"Good job, when he wakes up, call me and we will get some information out of him." Gellert says

I take that as my cue to leave. I drag Newt back down to the dungeon and deposit him in a cell. Now, to wait for him to wake up.

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
